1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hybrid integrated circuit device, and particularly to a hybrid integrated circuit device using a magnetic sensor, for example, a magnetic resistor element.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 7 is a schematic block diagram showing a conventional hybrid integrated circuit device, and FIG. 8 is a side view of the same device. In FIG. 8, IC (integrated circuit) is not shown. In the drawings, a magnetic sensor, e.g., a resin-molded magnetic resistor element 2, is mounted on a substrate, e.g., a thick substrate 1, with solder 3. An IC 4 serving as a control circuit for the magnetic resistor element 2 is also provided on the thick substrate 1, the magnetic resistor element 2 and the IC 4 being electrically connected to each other by wiring conductors 5.
The conventional hybrid integrated circuit device is configured as described above, and a non-contact type potentiometer or the like uses the magnetic resistor element 2 which changes its resistance value in accordance with the amount of magnetic flux intersecting it from outside. Such a non-contact type potentiometer has a movable section having an extremely small sliding resistance and is thus widely employed in the detection section of precision, equipment for detecting and measuring small displacements.
In the above hybrid integrated circuit device, since the magnetic resistor element 2 is mounted on the thick substrate 1 by soldering, the magnetic resistor element 2 cannot be positioned with respect to the thick substrate 1 with high precision, so that a small displacement cannot be precisely detected and measured. Namely, since deviations occur in the direction and angle of the magnetic field generated in the magnetic resistor element 2, which are due to positional deviations caused by soldering of the magnetic resistor element 2 and the thick substrate 1 through leads, the conventional device has the problem that a small displacement cannot be precisely detected.